


two halves of a pair

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, best kind of love, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: “Remember the day we met?”





	two halves of a pair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> dt to my amazing girlfriend who deserves the world

Brock had met Brian in third grade when the Irish boy had stood up for the smaller one who, at that moment, was getting bullied by some of the other kids in their class. Brian had been distracted by some other friends on the swings but when his head turned and he had seen this kid, who did look familiar, he felt bad and felt like he had to go over to stop these kids from hurting the smaller boy anymore. 

 

When the bullies had gone away, the Irish boy turned to the smaller boy, Brock, who currently was crying.

 

“W-Woah, are you okay?” The Brian asked and Brock nodded.

 

“Th-Thank you.” Brock said through his tears and brian felt his face start to turn red at the fact that he didn’t know what to do now.

 

Usually in times like this in the movie, the person who was saved would receive a gift, usually a kiss, by the person they saved but Brian didn’t want a kiss from some kid he didn’t know.

 

“H-Hey,” Brian began, reaching out his hand to hold the smaller boys, taking it in his own as he continued. “If you ever need me to save you again, I’m here! I’ll be at your call.” Brian finished as the small boy looked up at him in awe.

 

“Thank you even more…” The small boy had begun and Brian could tell he was about to continue but the bell had rung, signalling that it was time to head inside once again.

 

“You’re welcome, I’m Brian.” Brian had said as he stuck out his hand, waiting for the small boy to take it as kids began to head inside.

 

The small boy stayed silent, his face turning red as he looked down at his shoes, obviously nervous.

 

“If you do-”

 

“Brock.” The boy said as he put his hand into his new friend’s hand, looking up at him. 

 

////

 

In middle school was when Brian had his breakthrough of popularity. Everyone in their grade knew him and were friends with him, and even kids in other grades were friends with him. He had grown taller and had become a lot more social. Though, surprisingly, him and Brock were still good friends, maybe even best friends. 

 

They constantly talked, mainly through text because Brock felt awkward socializing with someone so well known in their school in public, so they often would text throughout the day and late at night. They usually hung out on the weekends too, just doing homework and playing video games. They would talk of course, mainly about the cute girls in their grade or Brian would often talk about some of the “juicy gossip” in their grade and Brock would silently listen, giving small inputs from time to time and sure, to most it may have seemed like he didn’t care, but Brian knew him well enough to know that he was listening and that he did care, just that he never really knew what to say.

 

Brian and Brock knew each other like books, able to read how the other was feeling, if the other was lying or telling the truth, and more. They were each other’s go-to person (Brock more than Brian because, the sad truth was, Brock didn’t really have anyone else besides Brian and his parents and they were each other’s best friend.

 

So when Brock had felt himself blush at thought of him and his best friend being close one weekend, Brock was confused. He never blushed thinking about his friend /that/ way. His mind went more in depth thinking about his best friend and Brock’s heart began to beat faster as his face grew hotter. Was he becoming ill at the thought of Brian? No.. That couldn’t be.. He wasn’t sick of his best friend.

 

Instead of talking to anyone about it, he decided to search it up.

 

What came up were results for love.

 

Brock didn’t love Brian.

 

He couldn’t.

 

////

 

Brock and Brian, when they had gone from middle school to high school, would frequently visit the other when they needed it. Whether it be 2am on the weekend or 2am on a school night, the other was there. They would often head to a 24 hr mini market nearby, grab snacks and drinks, then head out on a walk, letting whatever happen, happen. 

 

This night was one where Brock needed Brian. Brock, that night, had begun to have a panic attack. He was known as one of the top students in their grade, quite involved (which had surprised a lot since he had always been so closed off in middle school), and was just very stressed. He had AP classes to worry about, along with colleges and the fact that he still had the stupid crush on his best friend (who will never find out because of course Brock liked the most oblivious guy).

 

Brian rushed over at 1:20am, texting Brock that he was outside so they wouldn’t disturb his parents. Brock had grabbed his phone and wallet, then turned off the lights as he left his room to head downstairs and out the front door where his best friend stood.

 

Brian was an art piece. He had grown well since middle school. He had let his hair grow so he could style it more (which Brock felt jealous of when Brian’s ex’s would run their fingers through his hair and mess it up because Brock had wished he was in their position), he had a stubble, and his body had evened out. He also had worked out a lot, causing him to not just rock muscles, but also some nice abs (Brock would see them when Brian would take off his shirt whether it be because he was hot or the activity they were doing needed him to. Either way Brock would feel his face heat up like when he was in middle school again and everything would just become a mess in his mind--).

 

The two had run to the mini mart, grabbing chips and soda, then headed to their old elementary school’s playground. 

 

“Throwback.” Brian said, grinning as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to walk as Brock stayed silent next to him.

 

“Also, thanks for calling tonight. There was something I needed to talk about too so it’s convenient that it worked out.” Tonight was a night where Brian did the talking.

 

Brian usually did the talking, but there were some nights where Brock would talk and Brian would be in Brock’s position (to them, it wasn’t weird, but to most it probably was. Brian was one of the most talkative guys you would ever meet while Brock was the complete opposite so for them to switch roles like that would probably freak others out). 

 

Brian continued on and on before they arrived at the swing set. Brian had begun to smile and Brock could see it, but before he could stop himself, the question had spilled out.

 

_ “Why are you smiling?” _

 

Brian turned to his best friend and Brock felt his heart beat fast at how close they felt, though they feet from each other, it felt so much closer. 

 

“Remember the day we met?”

 

Brock had never forgotten that day.

 

“How could I? You were my hero after all.” Brock chuckled and Brian shook his head, chuckling with him too.

 

“Well this is where I saw you… I’m.. I’m happy I saw you that day.” Brian confessed and Brock felt his heart stop.

 

_ What.. _

 

“I.. I’m actually happy and grateful for a lot more, like being able to become your best friend, and just being able to stick by your side throughout these years. You’re.. Amazing. You’ve come so far Brock and I’m just so..” Brian trailed off and Brock hadn’t realized that throughout this confession that Brian had gotten closer and closer, right to the point where they were inches apart.

 

“Brock, I..” Brian trailed off and looked towards the swingset then back to his best friend before grinning and whispering, “I love you.”

 

Brock felt his heart stop as his face grew red like that day in middle school and he couldn’t contain the tears that had begun to fall down his face. All of the pain he had went through just for liking his best friend in a certain way had paid off. He had never felt such relief.

 

“I love you too.” Brock whispered as he wrapped his arms around Brian who returned the embrace before pulling apart from him so they could share a kiss.


End file.
